Death is the only happiness
by Secret Angel Forever21
Summary: Many say that the love of demon and human can never last. But what will happen when two creatured from differnet worlds ended their lives because of their love? This is the story of demon and human that ended thier pains with single blade.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru or Rin and any of the characters.**

**I hope you really like this other angst fan fiction that I got the idea from hearing some sad music. I also can't take all the credit because I had little help one Tiffany and Moriah my good fan fiction story friends

* * *

**

He stood against the howling winds of the oceans as the bright powerful massacring waves crashes against the ledge where he stood. His long slivery hair that reached to his knees swayed against the winds spreading around him as the winds came from the western direction, full moon that stood above him making his silver hair glisten. He wore white haroi and on the right shoulder was red flower design standing for his ancient clan mark, and he also wore pair of white pants but tied around his waist was golden yellow obi made of pure silk. His powerful armor and two swords one of life and the other of death also his soft creamy boa he left at his mansion. Where his ancestors had left every thing his family had was past down to heir to Lord of the Western Lands.

Yet none of this concerned him, the one thing that was most precious to him was gone because of simple misunderstanding and the lies that happened just an hours ago. The thick salty air filled his nose and dark black clouds now were starting to fill the skies blocking the stars from their glowing sparks of life they bestowed on the cold dark world that many thought was beautiful. Silently he stood under the full moon's glow as his mind repeated the morning's events but also feeling his heart ache more, more each minutes and second that past and knowing he could never win her back.

**_Flash Back_**

_The beautiful evening sun slowly was setting; young seventeen maiden stood proudly seeing the magnificent light go down. Her beautiful black hair cascaded down her slender back and her warm sapphire eyes looked across the skies enjoying the scenery. She wore pink kimono with silver sakura on it with white obi, that both were made of pure silk the best money could buy. The kimono fit her perfectly showing her right curves that nature gave her and making demons and humans travel long ways just to court her but she kindly send them away. She was pure like the first day he found her and she still held the innocence of her childhood making her more beautiful than any other demoness and human maidens. There he stood in the shadows watching her like predator never letting anything happened to her. As the years went by he fell in love with her, not knowing until the fateful day he couldn't take it anymore and here they were. She too fell in love with him and both of them knew it but what they didn't know that the wind witch was here watching how their love bloomed._

_As the sun went down and his precious flower went inside he too entered back and went to his study-knowing stack of paper waited for him. When he closed the door suddenly the wind entered blowing the paper that were organized and ready to be signed now lay across the room in every directions. Then after the wind calmed down there stood the trouble he wished could leave him alone and it was Kagura. There she stood in white with red spotted kimono and yellow obi that showed her curves, where demons and humans would carve. Her black hair was in tight messy bun, and she wore blue beaded earrings and her skin was pearly color that looked pale. Her right hand held her dangerous fan while the other was at her hips trying to make sexy pose._

_"Hello Sesshomaru long time we haven't seen each other, love," she purred seductively making Sesshomaru almost shudder in disgust._

_"You know very well I don't want you here or anywhere near my home, Kagura" replied Sesshomaru staring coldly at Kagura and saw her silently walked towards him._

_" You know Sesshomaru that little girl Rin isn't here so stop playing that your really in love with human when you have powerful demoness here next to you" she taunted wrapping her arms around his neck._

_"Keep your hands to yourself witch and never will you say that what you have no opinion that you aren't asked for so leave before I kill you!" Sesshomaru ordered quietly but just as he was about to unwrap the witch's arms._

_"I knew you loved me Sesshomaru, not that bitch that you were only playing with!" exclaimed Kagura and pressed her lips on his. Then Rin's scent entered the room but instead of her enchanting scent of flowers and happiness it's filled with tears and sorrow making him snap. He quickly pushed Kagura away and felt hard slap as he turned towards Rin while hoping she didn't hear the lie Kagura made._

_"So I was just toy to you? To think I actually believed you pretty words while when I turned my back you were laughing at my stupidity knowing that you were going to just throw me away when you were done with me! But your not the only one who was lying also Sesshomaru!" cried Rin_

_"What do you mean you were lying Rin?" asked Sesshomaru fearing the worst and saw Rin's eyes look at him with disgust and betrayal instead of their love and warmness that he felt now was gone for good._

_"I was using you! Did you actually think I loved demon? You were nothing to me but dirt and the money you have is why I stayed with you! Never would I let my heart fall for cold bastard as you and now we both know our secrets," said Rin staring at Sesshomaru's sadden eyes._

_"So I was nothing to you Rin?" whispered Sesshomaru hoping it was just lie and not the truth that made everything he believed turn to nothing but dirt._

_" Like I said Sesshomaru you were nothing to me and now I leave this hell hole when I can find something much better than stupid idiot like you and I wish you great happiness with this slut you picked!" replied Rin and turned towards the door leaving and angry Taiyoukia._

_"Is that what you wanted Sesshomaru? She was using you and you let her go like that instead of killing her!" cried Kagura trying to get Sesshomaru to kill the human but instead of words answering her it was green whip. A cry echoed throughout the household as Kagura's beheaded body feel to the ground and then the head rolled along the carpet. Blood dripped down on the carpet as witch's blood spread on the floor._

_"So you were just using me Rin?" he whimpered as the words she told him repeated in his mind over and over like broken song that would never end. Silently single tear fell to the ground as others followed soon but he fought them back. Now he knew why he hated humans because they were nothing but greedy and disgusting creatures that don't know the meaning of compassion._

_"Jaken!" he yelled and soon the green toad came rushing to the room and saw the dead body and red eyes Sesshomaru staring angrily through the window._

_"What is milord?" cried Jaken cowering in fright by his lord's appearance and his demonic aura growing bigger and bigger._

_"I want you to get rid of this body immediately and I want everything of Rin thrown away by the time I get back! Do you understand that or not?" ordered Sesshomaru and saw Jaken nod cowardly then white light surrounded him. Once he was in white ball he sprang through the window with such force making bigger mess and glasses of fine wine cases and portraits falling to the ground shattering when they made impact on the ground. As the great white orb rushed past forest and lakes but nothing ended the pain he felt at that moment and at last he found the one spot that where he knew his pain could somehow disappear like the wind like his once love._

**End of Flashback **

Silently he stood on top the cliff staring angrily and sadly because of what happened and felt everything was lie. He knew love was nothing but myth to humans and demons and the other creatures, because there was no thing as love in the world but greed and betrayal. Then as the wind flowed by him scent that made him freeze entered through his lungs and his mind snapped. The scent of blood and poison ran through him and it was mixed with the one thing he held precious even if she broke his heart and that person was Rin. Battle drew inside his heart and mind telling him that to leave her or to go after her and see if she was okay. Finally after the moment s almost stood frozen he decided his decision that could change everything.

"Rin wait for me!" he whispered as he sprang through the blowing winds and ran straight through the forest. As he ran through the forest a new scent came to him and it was death and right then he knew that he didn't have Tensiga or his armor with him so how was he supposed to protect from the danger? Yet that idea didn't even bother him because at that moment he prayed to any kami to not take is Rin from him, and with that he ran faster through out the forest.

**Rin**

Silently the young maiden sat under old sakura tree, where she first met him when she just child young and vulnerable. Where she grew under his care and also where her love of a father figure or guardian turned in to undeniable love for him. Everything she tried to be for him was nothing but crap now as blood covered the ground where last winter's snow lay beneath her. Her wrists were cuts deeply and poison ran through out her body making it more painless as possible and little quicker. The sharp new blade that its hilt had the royal crescent blue moon was present from her lord to her was covered in poison and her tainted human blood. Her once beautiful pink kimono was tattered and covered with nothing but blood she let drip earning her laugh to try to look in the bright side. Her silky black hair lay across her shoulders and back where she leaned on the tree losing her strength as seconds went past her. Her once sapphire eyes stared at the beautiful stars and the moon making tears once more spill.

Rin then looked down and saw how much blood she lost because she now sat in her puddle of poison mixed with human blood. Her breathing became harder for her and soon she began to pant harder feeling everything go twirling side ways and back. Rin closed her eyes knowing what was coming it was the only thing that could make the endless pain of betrayal and sadness that seep into her heart was breaking it each seconds to go away forever. After few seconds of numbness she felt soft warm and hard hands with claws grasps her wrists tightly trying to stop the endless bleeding but it was too late for her now.

"Rin wake up!" ordered the soft voice making her heavy eyelids open to stare into pair of angry mixed with concerned amber hues. She only smiled sadly; her eyes closed then felt him free her wrist from his grasp and pull her weak body to his solid chest. Weakly she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder while he buried his face in to her hair trying to intake her enchanting scent that calmed his aching heart.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru…" she whispered softly for him to hear and felt her body grow weaker. But instead of getting words as reply she heard him whimper knowing full well it was coming to the final end and then felt him pull her closer, as much as possible to him. Making her grasp his shoulders that only her body strength could give her in that one moment.

"Why did you do it Rin? Why did you use me and then try to kill yourself when you could of lived?" he asked her and heard her heart growing slower pace and felt everything was crashing down upon him, his heart couldn't take the pain of losing her.

"I lied about all that Sesshomaru…never would I do that to…you! I love you too much to do… that. But after I left the mansion I couldn't take this pain knowing it was too much… I decided to kill myself to rid of it" she replied and felt her breathing and heart growing more weaker and then felt the final stage of death coming to her more quickly then she thought it would. Sesshomaru heard each word she said giving his heart great relieve knowing she loved just like he did to her.

"Rin you have to hold on for just few minutes so I can use Tensiga but it's at the mansion! Can you wait that long, love?" he asked her and felt her shake her head meaning no she couldn't hold on anymore and it was going to end in this fateful night.

"Just hold me Sesshomaru…before I leave this world…please!" Rin begged him and felt Sesshomaru set her on his lap not caring if her blood stained his clothes. Gently she laid her head against his chest and her right hand being held by his clawed hand. His head lay on top of hers and heard her breathing getting shallower by each breath she too in. memories of both them entered by Sesshomaru's mind and felt him long those days right then but it he knew it couldn't happen.

"Rin thank you for loving when no one else did and I love you as well…" thanked Sesshomaru and looked down to see her smile her rich warm smilesat him and saw the her love in her eyes look into his cold amber eyes as tearsstarted to build upin his eyes. He saw her take deep breath and felt her hands pull his face down to her with her last strength she had left in her.He felt soft cold lips touch his warm ones and he responed back to her soft touches and at that moment time froze for both of them. It was small innocent kiss that was meant for silent good-bye until they met again for both of them but it was especially for Sesshomaru. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and they held each other for those few moments they had left.

Then everything fell apart as Sesshomaru looked at Rin who now lay dead on his lap and in his arms. She died when she gave him her first and last kiss, knowing it was her time and it was the only way to say goodbye to him without using words. Tears fell on her cheeks, his cold amber eyes turned in to deeply red feeling his youkai counter part wake from his sleep. He was angry at kami for taking her way from him and angry with her for choosing death instead of living but especially him for not knowing the lies she threw in face were nothing but anger. He saw the blade that took his beloved Rin's life away, he grasped its hilt and saw her blood taint its silver blade where the poison she covered it was. His red deadly eyes turned back into amber and idea came to his mind, it was the last thing he could do to end the pain like she did.

He cut both his wrists, stabbed his his heart anddidn't let his youkai powers heal him from his attempts to be with her in the other world. Slowly he felt the poison that was on the blade enter his blood stream and start its effects. He smiled lightly and drew Rin's corpse closer to him and saw that even in death she smiled and her beauty still passed any other creature in the lands. He heard his blood dripping and then everything started to get dizzy, his scenes started to weaken where he couldn't even hear the world around him. His body began to get numb but he ignored it and looked down at his angel that made him the weakest demon but he also powerful demon that many feared yet some would laugh for him because he fell in love with human. Sesshomaru looked at the sky and saw black clouds have covered the skies but in few seconds' soft white snowflakes began to float down from the heavens. Suddenly Sesshomaru felt deaths grasp his soul making him close his eyes for the last time but before he could passover he opened his eyes and looked at his beloved. Touched his lips to hersfor the last mommentsand then closed his eyes for the last time letting death take him from this cruel world where nothing could maintain him anymore.

If any human or demon would have past by they would have been shocked seeing two different creatures holding each other in deathly embrace. Seeing the blood that now covered them as they sat bathing in dark red and black blood. But even if in the darkness you could see the deadly blade where pure love was stopped and where it took two lives that lay right in front of the two. Many would think it was devastating love that only could have ended their pain of this world so they killed them selves yet others would think it was nothing but stupidity to kill themselves but it was neither. Because only the two corpses that were in loving embrace would know why they killed themselves and the mystery would never be solved. It will always remain a mystery in the human and demon world where the great Taiyoukia of the Western Lands fell in love with the beautiful maiden of human world and it will remain just like that never to known and only the moon that shined upon the two would know the whole story…

* * *

**All right here's another angst story but I'm making epilogue for it soon also I'm working on my other stories but I'm making it good well sort of better. So please review to see if anyone liked this story**

**_Secret Angel Forever21_**


End file.
